


【博君一肖】寻常情侣

by xrrl



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrrl/pseuds/xrrl





	【博君一肖】寻常情侣

【博君一肖】寻常情侣

–短小的车，ooc

–椰啵吃醋梗，写的时候正好很应景的看到路透hhh

–据说今天同城，同城即……

小情侣的事业繁忙，平时都是异地，只有很少的时间恰好处在同一个城市。

这时候他们会提前预定好酒店大床房，乔装打扮，甩掉跟拍，偷偷摸摸在那里会面。

没有太多时间考虑，一见面便直奔主题。以一个吻作为开端，衣服拉拉扯扯被褪到地上，还没有全部脱光，就被年纪小比较性急的那位压进柔软床褥里。

大多时候他们做爱都非常缓慢温柔。王一博会耐心地抚遍他的全身，用手指把他里面弄软，直到彻底打开了，才挺身将性器一点一点埋进去，并在他耳边问他疼不疼。

肖战的耳朵很敏感，眼睁睁在他眼前变红了，他因此变本加厉地凑上去含着耳垂，沿着耳廓用舌头描绘了一圈，下身开始慢慢地顶他，每一下都顶进柔软的肠道深处，

肖战就也管不了疼不疼的了，揽住他的脖颈语调绵软地撒娇，一下子让他入得更深一些，一下子又抓着他的手腕求他放慢一点。王一博按部就班满足他的全部要求，低头贴着唇下痣的位置吮吻，吻里尝出丝丝甜味，快感沉淀转化为浓情密意，自唇齿扩散到指尖，落在爱人每一吋赤裸的肌肤。

肖战眼睛里泛着湿漉漉的光，眉眼弯弯地露出一个笑，王一博停下来看他，目光黏上就摘不开了。因为情欲的缘故，肖战的皮肤各处都染着一层粉润，像极了王一博童年时那粒舍不得拨开的糖。

现在肖战是王一博最喜欢的一颗糖。他不会一下吃掉他，他要拨开他，含住他，以舌尖令他融化，叫那香甜汁水溢了满嘴。

王一博手的尺寸比肖战要大出很多，可以轻易叫他无法反抗，也能温柔地包覆住他的手掌，十指相扣着做爱。肖战一只手给他握住了，他的另一只手就贴着肖战后腰肆意抚摸，将肖战弄得再无法压抑呻吟，在他身下不住扭动腰肢，前端淌出水来。

每一次有射精迹象的时候王一博都会停下来，缓一下再继续。肖战拍了一天戏，到后来已经是迷迷糊糊地睁着眼睛任凭他摆弄，却还是不想彼此的身体分开。

肖战伸手摸他好看的腰腹线条，问他干嘛忍着呀。

王一博靠近去吻他，揉了一把他的腰，说道：“慢一点射，可以做一整晚。”

“行啊。”肖战用腿勾住他的腰，朝面前的狗崽崽挑了挑眉，“做一整晚。”

……虽然他很快就后悔了。

/

但只要前几日肖战拍过几场亲密戏，王一博表面上装作不在意，还能在微信调侃几句肖老师怎么怎么，见了面就醋劲全开，变着花样折腾他。

吻要吻得肖战喘不过气来，几近缺氧地大口喘息，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角流出，沾湿了唇下那粒小巧迷人的痣，王一博就接着贴在那片唇瓣边缘舔咬，将那一小块皮肤吮得发红。

开拓的动作也显出几分急躁，手指直白而粗鲁地贴着内壁按压抽动，直到里面足够湿润，便挺身将性器插了进去。

肖战被弄得有些疼，小腹既热又胀，却从这样粗暴的对待里得出一点微妙的快感来，后穴忍不住夹了一下。王一博佯装出来的严肃表情被夹得差点现原形，上手揉捏了一把柔软臀肉，故作凶狠地开始一下下顶他，“肖老师这几天拍了多少条吻戏？”

肖战修长的腿被压着向两旁分开，王一博的力气大，腰又好，把他顶得一点一点向前移。肖战不得不紧搂他的脊背，整个人缠在他身上，带着喘息含混不清地说话，“嗯，也没……没多少啊。”

王一博看他怎样都不肯说，就知道一定是很多了。这时候心里才逐渐有一些不开心，话都不说了，不抚摸也不接吻，只是一言不发地反复操干。

肖战注意到他的情绪，正要张口说话，却又不知道揪到小狮子的哪一根毛了，突然开始发狠顶撞他，令他一句完整的话都说不出来，仅能发出被撞击得零碎的呻吟。

肖战的里面已经彻底变得湿软熟透，每一次进出都带起一阵黏腻水声，他进得太深了，肖战好几次都感觉自己要被顶穿，攥着床单想要往后退，又被王一博拉着腿重新嵌了回去。

来回操了数十下，肖战就不行了，小兔子一样地红着眼睛讨饶，说不要了，哑着嗓子软软地喊他前辈，又喊他一博哥哥。可是王一博根本听不进他说的话，不知过了多久，肖战感觉到小腹上一股湿润潮意。他被王一博操射了。

看见他眼角的湿痕，王一博方才找回理智，松开了手，肖战的腰胯上都是他失控时弄出来的痕迹，红红紫紫的一片，十分骇人。小狮子的气撒完了，却也把人弄伤了，王一博慌了手脚，手足无措地想要先退出来。

但肖战没让他有机会后退，伸手拉住他的手腕，然后缓缓支起上身，抬起脸很轻地在他的下颔上亲了一下。

“好啦，狗崽崽。”肖战的视线自下而上，包容而温柔地注视着他，“不要吃醋，我只喜欢你啊。”

王一博感觉自己的心像是被他捧着浸到一个蜜糖罐里，又软又甜地几乎要化开了。他比肖战小了很多岁，偶尔会没有安全感，还时常吃醋，但每一次都被肖战很好地接纳了，连他所有难以启齿的占有欲也全盘接收。

这样的一个人，怎么能让他不每过一天就多爱一点。

王一博小心翼翼地低下头和他接吻，吻完之后就把脑袋拱在肖战颈边撒娇，“战哥，怎么办，明天痕迹会不会消啊。”

拍戏拍了一整天，回酒店还被压着折腾了半晚，肖战累得眼睛要闭上了，什么都不想管，草草清理了一下身上，让王一博把灯关了，抱着他睡觉。

王一博还盯着他布满红痕的腰际摸来摸去，像是在巡视领地，肖战推了推他，说：“战哥累了，需要休息。”他才将手规规矩矩扣在肖战腰上，闭上眼睛，相拥而眠。

他们瞒天过海谈的这场恋爱，时常甜蜜，偶尔酸苦，有过几次不计后果，更多的是相互维护。而当夜色沉静，大多数抵足而眠的时光，都与寻常情侣没有什么太大区别。

ENDღ.


End file.
